


Not a reminder, a gift

by Ja_Levi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 17





	Not a reminder, a gift

TW: Past Abuse, Past Relationship, Getting Back Together, Swearing, Kissing.

Murdoc blinks slightly when Noodle looks into his eyes expectantly. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion before Noodle sighs at him. "You zoned out again! Unbelievable! Do you even remember what I was talking to you about?"

The Satanist shakes his head before he grunts. "Something about Dee, I think. Isn't he coming to talk to me about something?" Noodle crosses her arms at her father figure. "No, I said that he wants you to go to the docks with him. He's taking you in a boat ride to talk. I want you to take this serious, what he's going to say to you will be important."

Noodle watches as Murdoc frowns but nods. "I'll take this seriously. I don't want...to be an idiot and push him away. We're only just getting back on the right footing," he says, shrugging slightly. Noodle smiles a little at the bassist. "You're making a lot of progress to becoming a better person. Now, you best get going. Dee is already waiting for you down in the lobby."

She offers Murdoc a pat on his shoulder before she pushes him out of the room towards the stairs. He grunts and slowly walks down to the lobby.

Murdoc takes a small breath, hesitantly turning a corner before he spots 2-D waiting for him at the front entrance to the hotel. Murdoc gives the lead singer of his band a small smile when 2-D gives him a tiny and somehow endearing wave. 

The Satanist walks over and he goes to pat 2-D on the back but he stops himself, almost like he think that he's going to be burned by touching his friend. 2-D takes notice of the frown that is now pulling at Murdoc's lips and he takes it upon himself to pat Murdoc's arm as silent comfort.

"Let's go, shall we?" 2-D asks with a smile, holding the front entrance door open for Murdoc to walk through. Nodding, Murdoc takes a step forwards, into the empty street. "Yes, we shall," he responds.

The walk to the docks is silent. It's comfortable for 2-D but Murdoc can't help but feel uneasy. He doesn't speak because he knows that he'll only say something unappealing or inappropriate. He glances at 2-D with a guarded stance, guilt filling his stomach as he gazes upon that slightly wrinkled face.

He can't believe that he used to make that face carry bruises and cuts of his own force. Murdoc tries to swallow a raising lump of bile from his throat. He grimaces and looks away from 2-D, avoiding brushing his arm against the other's when they walk side by side down to the rented out boat that 2-D booked for them.

2-D offers Murdoc his hand as he steps over the side of the boat. His smile is sweet as Murdoc takes his hand, stepping into the boat cautiously, as if tiptoeing as not to disturb the balance of the surface. Murdoc sits down, still holding 2-D's hand for a moment before he realises, swiftly pulling his arm away from the other man.

Murdoc watches as 2-D starts the boat, beginning to drive out across the waves. Quiet befalls them both again for a while, the only sound being the slosh of the water they move across. Murdoc soon breaks the silence, picking at his nails awkwardly. 

"So...Noodle said that you wanted to talk to me about something important. Maybe you should...start talking," he comments in an attempt to start conversation. 2-D turns the boat off, the hum of engine soon fading away. Murdoc can't help but feel a little stared down as 2-D faces him, sitting opposite to the bassist.

2-D only gives Murdoc a gentle nod and he tilts his head a little. "Yes, I wanted to talk, Mud. I want to make amends with you properly. Recently I've noticed something about you." Murdoc tenses up a bit, noting a slight sigh at the end of 2-D's words. "Oh. What have you noticed?" He asks, moving a hand to scratch the back of his head.

The singer gazes at the water around the boat before he responds. "You've been nicer than before. To Russel. To Noodle. Even to me. You've developed...as a person. I know that it must be hard to change who you've been, how you've acted. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and I'm going to be some background support as you move forwards in life."

Murdoc blinks slightly in surprise and he meets 2-D's eyes when the singer glances back at him. "Oh wow. I'm...a little bit shocked that you out of all of the band would care, Dee. Not that that's a bad thing or anything! It actually...means a lot to this old fucker," he says with a crooked smile.

"Anyways, why did you want to talk all the way out here? We could've spoken in the lounge," Murdoc comments with a quirked eyebrow. 2-D rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Yeah, well. There's something else I want to say, and I didn't want anyone else to hear in case you think of me differently. I wouldn't be able to deal with that much embarrassment," 2-D says, laughing a little bit.

Confusion covers Murdoc's face. He crosses his arms and he sits up straight. "Oh? What do you have to say, Dee?" 2-D shuffles to the edge of his seat and he taps his knee with his fingers. "Well, I was hoping that once you feel like...you'll be a wholly good person again, maybe we could spend some time together. By ourselves."

Murdoc blinks blankly before he clears his throat. "Like...we used to? As in, driving around and causing chaos?" 2-D shakes his head before he hesitantly moves from his current seat to the seat next to Murdoc. "No. Well. Sort of. I mean like...a date or something like that."

Softness seems to fill Murdoc's eyes. "Oh Dee. I'm not healthy for you. You need to let our relationship stay in the past. I don't deserve you." 2-D looks away from Murdoc, clenching his fists. Tension fills the air when 2-D speaks again. 

"Oh, alright...if you don't like me anymore that's fine. I just wish that you would just tell me instead of degrading yourself." Murdoc frowns slightly and he places a hand on 2-D's arm. 

"That's definitely not it, Dee. Of course I still like you. You're my black eyed angel. I tried to push you out of my heart but that didn't work. I just think that...you're better off without loving me. It'll be healthier for you, buddy."

2-D sighs and he still doesn't look anywhere close to his friend. "I want you though, Mud. I can't stop how I feel, our past is plenty of proof of that. I want us to work, if I'm being honest. We could've worked before, I know that we could've. I don't want to pressure you and I know that I usually listen when you say 'no,' but this is something that means a lot to me."

Murdoc nods and he seems to be silent for a short while before he sighs, shaking his head slightly. "Dee, I feel like I owe it to you to give in. Only on this one occasion. If we fall apart again or if I call it off because I feel like I'm slipping again, then that's it. No more chances for me. You're making yourself vulnerable."

The shocked smile that grows on 2-D's face makes Murdoc feel less like shit for accepting 2-D's wants. Before Murdoc can say anything else there's a hand on his cheek making him look into 2-D's eyes. He smiles softly at the singer before he feels 2-D move against the seat, leaning closer.

Breaths and air mix together before Murdoc lets 2-D touch their lips together, connecting both men. The kiss is short and sweet. Murdoc feels his heart grow a little lighter when 2-D locks eyes with him, pulling away slowly. 

"Then I'll be vulnerable. You aren't perfect but be damned if you think that your past is stopping me from trying to be with you. It's time to be with the you of the present. You're a better man. You should believe it."

Murdoc chuckles lightly and he stares at 2-D contently. "One day I will. That's for the future though. Living in the now might not be so bad."


End file.
